Laying Down The Law
by PassiveFish
Summary: Law has displeased Doflamingo and so must be punished. Spanking.


'You called for me.'

Law entered the lobby of the Donquixote mansion with a heavy heart and a nauseous feeling in his stomach. Law couldn't help but see how much he was able to get away with, especially considering that Flamingo regarded him as a younger brother and gave him more leeway than any of the other crew members. His boss was a relatively patient man when it came to those who were close to him, but this time he may have pushed that patience to its limit.

Doflamingo stood looking out of one of the two floor-to-ceiling windows, his hands behind his back, showing no sign of hearing the words of his young subordinate. Law stared at the back of the pink coat for a few moments before wondering if the man had actually heard him.

'Erm, you wanted to-'

'You can be quite the brat,' came the quick response, cutting him off.

Law swallowed thickly. The tone of Doflamingo's voice was strained and harsh, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Flamingo span round suddenly, making Law flinch, a pronounced frown on his face. The man did not look happy in the slightest and this intimidated the young doctor to no end as it usually took quite a lot to knock that psychotic smile off of the Don's face.

'Tell me Law, have I not fulfilled my role properly as your mentor?'

Law's eyes widened at the strange question, a frown appearing on his forehead as he tried to work out the intent behind it.

'Answer me,' Flamingo hissed impatiently.

'Not as far as I'm aware,' replied Law.

'Then tell me this. Why is it that when I give everybody a direct order it is you, and only you, that feels the need to challenge me? Surely I have done something to warrant your lack of respect and insubordination?' Flamingo strolled up to Law leaning down and closing the gap between them so that their faces were less than a foot apart. 'I want to know what it was in order to remedy your blatant disregard for my requests.'

Law kept his eyes focused on the purple lenses in front of him, trying not to show the intimidation that was running through him at this moment in time.

'I can assure you that it's nothing you've done, sir.'

'Oh?' Flamingo stood up straight, a look of mock surprise appearing on his features. 'In which case does that mean that you are just an unruly teenager in need of a bit of discipline, hmm?'

Law averted his eyes, heat building up in his face. He'd seen how Flamingo disciplines those who disobey him, and usually it ended with them being fed through a straw. Maybe he'd go easy on him considering their relationship?

'Do what you have to,' Law muttered.

Flamingo raised his hand to Law's chin, lifting his face and forcing the boy to look at him once again. The infamous smile broke out onto Flamingo's face as he leaned in once again so their faces were inches apart.

'Thank you so much for giving me your permission,' he cooed sarcastically. He let go of Law's chin and turned to saunter his way over to the couch, seating himself and leaning back casually with his arms along the top, as though he was relaxing after a hard day's work. He looked over at Law.

'Come here.'

Law hesitated. What was the man going to do? He thought for sure that he was about to receive a beating, and yet Doflamingo had made himself comfortable. Unfortunately his hesitation did not go unnoticed.

'The reason you got yourself into this mess if because you refused to follow orders. Do you really want to make it any worse for yourself by not following them even now? I'm going to say this once. _Don't_ test my patience. You know I have other means of getting you to comply.'

Law slowly walked over to the couch, not wanting to see the man in front of him really lose his temper, although at this moment in time the expression on his superior's face was a picture of calm. That was one of the things about Joker that scared Law to his bones; the man was a professional at maintaining a poker face in order to keep his opposition guessing, unless it was his intention to show otherwise. Law came to a halt in front of Flamingo, keeping his face as straight as possible to give the impression that he didn't really care what was in store for him. Flamingo smirked at the stoic attitude. He expected no less from Trafalgar Law. He opened his mouth and took a breath letting the suspense drag on for a little longer to mess with the brunette's head before speaking.

'I'm going to tell you what I have in store for you. I am going to put you over my knee and give you a spanking-'

'What?! No way! I'm not a child!'

Law's eyes widened at the words and he felt a tight feeling pulling at his gut that made him feel sick. His eyes darted all around Joker's face, trying to work out whether the man was serious or not.

Flamingo merely glowered at Law, waiting for the boy to fall into silence before continuing.

'-and give you a spanking like the little brat you seem to be.'

'Why can't you just-'

'Why can't I dish out the same punishment as I do others?' Flamingo let out a drawling laugh as he contemplated the question.

'Oh, Law, you're a bright boy. Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to think that a beating would help amend your disobedient nature? I _know_ you. And your pride will be your downfall if you're not careful. Now, shall we?'

Flamingo gestured with one hand to his knee, taking pleasure in the conflicted expression on Law's face. If he knew Law as well as he thought he did, then the response he expected would come any moment now.

'No.'

Flamingo grinned. Bingo.

'Oh well, have it your way.'

Flamingo moved his fingers slightly and Law found his limbs being taken from his control by invisible threads, although at the moment all they seemed to be doing was holding him in place.

'Be a sport and wait there for me for one second will you?' Flamingo stood up and made his way over to a grand chest of drawers that were settled along the back wall between the two windows.

'Not that I'm giving you the choice…fu fu fu.'

He opened the top drawer and withdrew a black leather paddle before turning back to face Law, giving an experimental slap of the paddle against the palm of his free hand. Law kept quiet out of principle. There was nothing that he could do to get himself out of this situation, and therefore he wasn't going to give Joker the satisfaction of hearing his protests. At least now it didn't feel as though he'd degraded himself to the point where he willingly accepted his punishment; the bonds holding him were proof of that.

Joker made his way back to the sofa and made himself comfortable relatively close to the edge, and with a flick of his wrist Law found himself being spun and thrown across the man's long and slender knees, the air being knocked out of his lungs at the sudden impact.

'Now, this won't do,' muttered Flamingo slyly as his slender fingers began to lift up Law's top slightly before they slipped into the waistband of his pants and began pulling them down over the slender hip bones.

'Wai…stop!' called out Law instinctively, straining against the binding that kept his arms stretched out in front of him. He was utterly unable to do anything as Mingo merely let out a soft chuckle.

'If I'm to be disciplining you like a naughty child you didn't expect me to do it through your clothes now did you?' Doflamingo asked softly as Law bit his lip, ashamed at the unexpected protest that had escaped him.

Law's face began to burn with humiliation as his trousers were pulled down around his thighs exposing his naked behind to his senpai's eyes. All that was visible to Law in his current position was the exquisite decoration of the floor tiles, which he tried to focus on in order to lessen the humiliation he was feeling. Suddenly he felt long nimble fingers kneading the flesh of his behind making him flinch slightly.

'Mmmm, you have quite soft and delicate skin here, don't you Law? You'll really need to be careful how you sit once I'm through with you.'

'Go to hell,' Law managed to mumble through gritted teeth. He couldn't help it this time. He needed to let Flamingo know that no matter what he chose to do to him, he'd never just sit back and take it.

Flamingo laughed again as he continued to gently stroke up under Law's shirt and then back down again to the rounds of his ass.

'You do entertain me. Do you know the reason I haven't stepped in until now? It's because I honestly believe that you being so bold will help you to grow. It's what I expect of somebody who I impart my wisdom to. However- '

The hands disappeared completely for a few seconds before the first strike hit. Law was jolted forward with the impact on his left buttock, the sound of the paddle hitting his bare skin clearly audible in the large and minimalistic room. Law bit his lip to stop from crying out, the sharp sting running through his tender flesh. Before he had chance to catch his breath the next strike rained down on the other side of his ass, balancing out the sting across his whole behind.

'-you're getting a little _too_ bold for my liking, and you need to be reined back in before it seeps over into arrogance.'

Another strike hit the brunette's skin, this time harder than the ones that came before it, causing him to be bucked forward violently and a small sound to emanate from his throat. A chuckle came from above him; evidently Flamingo had heard it. Law furrowed his eyebrows as he felt the heat return to his face as he gritted his teeth. The blond haired bastard would not get that privilege again.

'I want to make this interesting,' cooed Flamingo, ceasing to use the paddle for the time being.

The bonds on Law's arms released themselves, causing Law to grab hold of Joker's trousers for support as he had nothing holding him in place anymore. Law turned his head in confusion, but Flamingo's non-spanking hand rested on the small of his back to hold him firmly in place. Law's heart sank. Law knew that this was part of Joker's game; he wanted to see if Law would struggle and now it would be a lot harder to control his body without the bindings keeping him in place.

'Once I start again I'm not going to stop until I have reduced you to tears and I hear the words 'Please forgive me, Doflamingo Sama.' Have you got that, brat?'

'You'll have me here a while if that's what you want,' choked out Law, Flamingo's knees pressing into his chest making it hard to talk. Flamingo bent down close to Law's ear.

'That's what I'm counting on.'

Doflamingo sat up straight and suddenly the onslaught began. The paddle came down hard and fast on the lower part of Law's buttocks for a few rounds, before slowly making its way up, the pain and humiliation unwillingly going straight to Law's groin. Law was jostled forward with every strike to his buttocks, the lack of bonds causing him to have to grip on to keep himself from falling onto the floor at the strength of the hits.

Flamingo seemed especially talented at making every inch of his skin burn, alternating where the paddle made contact, and after a few minutes it had really started to hurt. All Law had to do was outlast Flamingo; surely the man's arm would get tired eventually. At this point, Law was really starting to bit hard on his lip to ensure that no sound came out unwillingly.

'Oh? Are you starting to like this?' asked Flamingo, his knee moving slightly so that he brushed against the growing erection whilst the paddle continued its job of turning Law's ass bright red. Law could feel his face burn at Flamingo calling him out on his little problem. Damn it! He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something that might be able to help; an image of Jora in a bathing suit would normally do the job, but with the friction building he didn't have a choice in how his body reacted. A whine escaped his lips against his will.

Suddenly the contact stopped due to Flamingo spreading his knees slightly, which caused Law to grip harder onto the material he was holding out of pained frustration. Law heard a small chuckle above him that was hardly audible over the loud slaps and the buzzing in his head due to the blood rushing to it. Bastard!

With the slight change in position the pain seemed to increase two fold now that there wasn't anything else for him to focus on. His eyes began to sting and his throat burned as his nerves went into sensory overload. He had to hold out.

'You know Law, I always find people who hold out the longest in these situations to be admirable, but at the same time incredibly stupid,' mused Doflamingo as he cocked his head, watching the boy with interest as he squirmed with each spank of the paddle, the skin starting to look as though it had been subject to a few hours too many in the sun. 'Why would anybody put themselves though it when they know the end result will still be the same? It _is_ fascinating.'

Flamingo upped the power on the paddle as he was now starting to lose patience with Law's pig-headedness. Law's immediate instinctual response to this was to bring his hand around to try and cover the abused flesh, but he realised a few seconds too late that this was a mistake as Flamingo grabbed his wrist with the hand that wasn't holding the paddle and moved it up so that now Law's arm was twisted behind his back. The onslaught continued.

'St-sto-' stuttered Law, the pain becoming unbearable. Hot tears that had he had managed to stop from falling finally spilled over and ran down his cheeks.

'Hmm?' encouraged Doflamingo, leaning in slightly. 'Do you have something to say, Law?'

Flamingo upped his power again, sensing he was close to breaking the boy. Law reacted by letting out a loud sob, his body now permanently tensing in order to minimise the throbbing pain. He could feel his heart beat through the swollen flesh on his ass.

'St… op! I'm sorry!' Law sobbed, his pride slowly becoming undone as he couldn't take much more abuse.

'That's not what we agreed on Law, now is it?'

'Forgive me… Doflamingo… Sama,' Law stammered in a small voice in-between hits.

'Tut-tut. You left out the magic word, Law. You're only making it harder on yourself,' Doflamingo said calmly, lifting Law's wrist higher, making him raise his head against the unnatural positioning of his arm whilst bringing the paddle down with the other hand. The hits were now reaching the point of being excruciating.

'Please! Please forgive me Doflamingo Sama!' Law screamed, lifting his head as far as he could, his face now completely wet with tears.

The paddling ceased. Law was suddenly uprighted, although he kept his eyes averted through embarrassment, choosing to focus on Flamingo's pointed shoes. His hands went to his tender buttocks and he gently feathered his fingers over the heated skin to gauge how sore they were. As his fingers made contact he flinched. Turns out very.

'Look at me,' ordered Doflamingo. Law raised his eyes to his mentors face, focusing somewhere a few centimetres beneath the tinted glasses the man always seemed to wear. 'Have you learnt your lesson?'

'Yes sir,' Law nodded, reaching for the waistband of his trousers with the intention of pulling them up gently to cover himself.

'Ah ah. Leave them where they are, and go and stand over in the corner. I want you to stay there until I tell you otherwise and think about why you were punished.'

Law opened his mouth to object, but the look on Dofamingo's face was daring him to object, and he didn't want to make it any worse for himself. He hesitated, before moving towards the corner.

Doflamingo stood and walked over to put the paddle back where he found it, and then turned to pick a newspaper from the table. He went back to his seat and sat crossed legged, unfolding the newspaper in front of him, letting out a small chuckle at Law's expense.

Law glowered, his eyes boring into the back of the newspaper.

_I will kill that man one day._


End file.
